Code Lyoko Episode 120: Super Breakout!
by James the Lesser
Summary: The group is taking a vacation while Xana is trying to escape Lyoko.  But when Xana gives up he attacks!


**Code Lyoko Episode 120: Super Breakout!**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-119 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

It is more then a week after Xana's child had been born and trapped on Lyoko. The group was on edge but trying to relax. Odd had convinced everyone, minus Jim, Jeremie and Sanne, to go along with him into getting in a hotel to use their pool and other equipment. "See? Isn't this better then swimming around with Jim watching us?"

"And they don't have hot tubs." Samantha was sitting in one letting a jet hit her in the back. "This feels so good."

"Odd you should have tried harder to get Jeremie to come. I don't think he should be left alone so much." Ulrich had made sure to stick close to Jeremie who put on a strong face when together but Ulrich knew things had to be getting to Jeremie.

"Why didn't you?" Odd and S.S. are in another hot tub close together.

"This wasn't my idea." Ulrich and Yumi are in the shallow end of the pool floating in the water. "Odd are you sure they won't realize we're not part of the party going on in, what room?"

"11C. I've done this before don't worry." Odd had tested this out on another hotel. "Just enjoy the little vacation we've been given."

"Enjoying it I am." Samantha has the jet move over her back. "Much better then some guy giving me a massage."

"Odd not here they might see." S.S. squeals when she feels Odd's hand.

"No one can see in with the jets breaking the water." The group enjoys themselves at the pool, and hot tubs, of the hotel while someone finally gives up.

"I can't do this anymore." Jeremie was on his computer trying to find some way delete Lyoko while Xana was still on it but every test he did showed that once he started deleting Lyoko Xana would escape. "I started this for Aelita and she's gone now I have nothing left to fight for!" He pounds a fist onto his desk. "I don't have any of her DNA and even if I did would I really want to bring her back now? Xana is to strong for us to fight I'd only be putting her in danger." He starts to get up when his computer starts to beep. "The Super Scan, Xana must have given up." Vacation was over. Jeremie gets his phone out and calls Jim. "Xana, he's given up trying to escape, activated Tower in the Ice Sector."

"Ok, Sanne's here so you call the others." They hang up. "Sanne, sorry to interrupt this but Xana is attacking."

"I see, check please waiter." Sanne and Jim are at dinner at a restaurant.

"Yumi, Samantha, Ulrich, one of you guys get that." Odd and S.S. are having too much 'fun' in the hot tub to go and answer a ringing phone. "It sounds like yours Ulrich."

"I got it." Ulrich gets out of the pool and answers the phone. "Hello?"

"The vacations is over Xana is attacking." Jeremie was already on his way to the Factory.

"Ok I'll tell the others." Ulrich hangs up. "Guys Xana is attacking."

"What? So close to." S.S. pulls away from Odd. "You better finish that later."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Odd gets out and runs to the locker room to change. The others do the same, in the separate girls and boys locker rooms, and meet out front of the hotel.

"Ok the Factory is I think that way from here." Yumi points to the east and the others start to run.

"Hey, what's going on?" A prison guard notices a loud clanging sound. "Keep it down people." Now he hears more sounds and looks up to see prisoners are leaving their cells! "That's not possible." The cell doors were controlled by the computer and he was at it. No way someone could have opened all of the doors. "Get back in your cells!"

"Make us pig." The prisoners, free from their cells, riot.

"There it is. Good sense of direction Yumi." Odd and the others run across the bridge and go into the Factory. They take the elevator down and go to the Control Room. "Hey Einstein what's the attack?"

"Prison riot leads to escape. No idea how all the doors were opened. Xana isn't attacking us he is doing an attack that forces us to do a return."

"But, that's it? He wants more power? How much more could he get?" Odd wasn't going to believe this was all Xana was doing. "He, his son could have killed us without trying. Combined with Xana he should be…" Odd lets out a frustrated noise. "He's messing with us."

"Yes he is. We could leave these prisoners free to kill or steal or whatever it was they went to jail for or make Xana stronger with a return. We just have to wait for Sanne to get here so we can deactivate the Tower."

"Jeremie, when this is over, want to go to the hotel with us? You'd like it." Ulrich reaches out to his friend hoping for a better response then last time. "You have to relax or you'll forget what we are fighting for."

"I lost what I was fighting for."

"Jeremie we'll find a way to get her back. Are you sure you didn't keep any hair or something? Yumi has mine and I have hers…"

"No. I, I wouldn't want to bring her back now anyways. Xana could kill her again if I brought her back. We have to defeat him before we even try to bring Aelita back."

"Yeah, and before the school year is over. Yumi graduates this year and will be going to Senior Kadic Academy. While it's not across the ocean its not exactly next door."

"Xana doesn't care about a time table. He doesn't care about anything but getting stronger and controlling Earth."

"Ok Jeremie I understand." Ulrich looks over at Yumi who is talking to S.S. "I don't know if I'd want to bring Yumi back if I, lost her. Not until Xana was defeated."

"She's here." Jeremie brings up the Transfer Program. "Get ready to go to the Ice Sector." The Lyoko Warriors take the elevator down then send it up for Sanne and Jim. When the elevator comes back down Sanne and Jim step off.

"Get in the Scanners." Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd get in. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as S.S., Samantha, and Jim get in the Scanners. "Transfer Sandra, Transfer Samantha, Transfer Jim, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." They land next to the others and soon Sanne joins them. "Go north. I put you right at the edge of the barrier so you don't have far to go."

"Vehicles?"

"Sending." The Overboard, Overwing, and Overbike appear. Ulrich and Yumi get on the Overbike while Odd and Samantha and S.S. get on the Overboard and Jim with Sanne get on the Overwing. They go north following Jeremie's directions.

"The prisoners do not appear to be going into hiding. Several reports show they are heading towards the city. Officials are still studying the…" Jeremie turns the TV Program off.

"Better lock the elevator down." Jeremie does. "What the, what's this?" A strange message appears on the screen. "This isn't like any language I've seen." Jeremie leans forward trying to read the message. "Why does this look familiar?" Jeremie studies the message while his friends get to the Tower.

"Only one lonely Assassin. Xana wants us to do a return to the past." Sanne calls out to Jeremie.

"Jeremie, don't do one."

"But, they escaped."

"Xana wants a return to the past meaning we shouldn't do one." Sanne gets off the Overwing after Jim flies down to the ground. Jim flies around Sanne to protect her incase Xana sent anything after them.

"We shouldn't let them hurt anyone."

"Maybe they won't. We don't know. What we do know is Xana wants us to do a return." Sanne watches the others fight the Assassin.

"Whoa fast but not fast enough." Odd turns to Samantha and S.S. "Could you lovely ladies leave my board so I could fly faster?"

"Ok." The two jump off.

"Now I'm fast enough." Odd dives on the Overboard at the Assassin dodging the lasers.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich charges forward with his saber out. He distracts the Assassin while Odd gets close.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires but a laser comes out from nowhere and hits the arrow. "Where'd that come from?" Odd looks around and sees a Dragon. "He wanted to make it harder I guess." Odd flies after the Dragon.

"No!" The Assassin had knocked Ulrich's sword away. "Wait, duh." He pulls his second sword out. "I am so glad I thought of this." Ulrich continues fighting the Assassin.

"Super Leap!" Yumi jumps into the air much farther then they ever could normally. "Hai!" She throws her fans striking the Dragon. She misses the Eye but hits a wing cutting it. The Dragon falls to the ground.

"I got this one." Jim flies away from Sanne on the Overwing. "Ulrich get away before you get hurt and let an adult handle this." Jim charges the Assassin on the Overwing. When Ulrich jumps out of the way Jim slams into the Assassin. "Go Sanne!" Jim uses his size and Lyoko strength to wrestle the Assassin down to the ground. "Not so tough are you?" The Assassin opens its mouth and a red orb comes out. It explodes destroying the Assassin and sending Jim back to Earth.

"Tower deactivated. Bring us back Jeremie."

"Wait, someone just came into the Factory." Jeremie brings up the security cameras and sees dozens of men in orange jump suits. "Xana made sure we'd have to do a return." Jeremie brings up the return program.

"Stop it Jeremie." Sanne uses the control panel to close the return program.

"Sanne they're here. When the police arrest them we'll be trapped until they leave."

"Then we can wait."

"It could take days. They will investigate the Factory wondering why the prisoners came here."

"Come to Lyoko. We can wait for days here."

"And how do we explain our disappearance?" Jeremie brings the return program back up. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes up putting them back where they were several hours before.

"Ok, are we still going to the hotel?" Odd and the others are in the cafeteria.

"I guess. Jeremie are you coming?"

"No I, I found something. It will take me time to go through it. You guys go and have fun." Jeremie made sure to save the message he had received.

Later the gang goes to the hotel while Jeremie goes through the message he got at the Faactory. "Let's see, translation, computer doesn't recognize the language as any existing or dead language." Jeremie goes through the message. "Reverse it…" Still doesn't make sense. "What could this be and why does it look so familiar?" Jeremie continues to work on it when he decides to try something. "If this is Franz maybe he could help us." He puts the message in the translator he used to translate Franz Hopper's message when he controlled Sissi.

"_Help me! I don't know where I am. I was being controlled by Xana then everything went black. Why can't I contact any of you? I tried and tried but nothing got through. Please help me! I'm so scared. It hurts, did I, did I fall into the Digital Sea? Is this what William feels? Jeremie, mom, why won't you help me!"_

"Aelita!" The message, could it really be from Aelita? "No, she was deleted. Damn you Xana you're messing with me!" Jeremie deletes the message. He then goes to the recycling bin and thinks of something. "No, it can't be. But if it is then she could be recovered." Jeremie recovers the document and listens to it again. "Aelita, if this is your voice then I'll help you. We'll save you." Jeremie wasn't sure how but he would save Aelita. If she was like a deleted document she had gone to the 'recycling bin' of the Super Computer. But Jeremie had no idea if that actually existed. The Super Computer wasn't like a real computer.

**A/N Ouch, really really really short. Sorry but Xana wasn't attacking to hurt the gang but to get a return. He is probably still trying to escape and thinks he needs more power.**


End file.
